Many different types of carrying accessories have been devised for bicycles. These include baskets which attach to the frame, over the rear wheel, or to the handlebars, and air pump and water bottle clips commonly attached to the frame between the seat post and handlebars. Bicycle baskets are suitable for carrying relatively uniformly shaped objects such as boxes or bags, while clip-type devices are generally used for relatively small objects. Clips also tend to be very device specific, and therefore not able to accommodate two or more objects of dissimilar geometry. There are many different ways of attaching baskets to bicycle handlebars, such as described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,695,496; 4,269,336; 5,353,973 and 5,775,559. However, little has been done in the utilization of adjustable structures and article-engaging clips attachable to bicycle handlebars.
The prior art has not provided an adequate bicycle accessory for objects as unwieldy as a baseball bat, nor has there been provided a clip which carries two or more objects of very different shape such as a baseball bat, baseball glove and a ball in combination.